Sakura's Morning
by Bougenville
Summary: Tentang kerinduan seorang Uchiha Sakura pada entitas yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika pagi menyapa, saat tanggal kelahirannya tiba./Special for Uchiha Sakura Birthday and Haura/RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warning: Typo, OOC, Alur cepat, Fluffy gagal (?)

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol

Enjoy Reading

.

* * *

Sakura mematahkan lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan setelah selesai berurusan dengan dokumen keadaan pasien di depannya, meski ia tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan tidak dianjurkan dari segi kesehatan.

Langit kehitaman dengan bintang yang bersembunyi di belakang awan tebal tertangkap basah oleh kedua netra kehijauan Sakura dari celah jendela, membuat tautan pada kedua alisnya. Cepat ia memasukkan beberapa isi tas nya yang sedikit berserak di atas meja, menjinjingnya dengan tangan kanan, bersiap untuk pulang. Tidak lupa setelah mengunci pintu, ia melepaskan jas putih kedokterannya.

"Sudah mau pulang, Sakura?" sebuah pertanyaan yang datang dari belakangnya membuat ia berbalik, mendapati Shizune yang memegang cangkir kertas dengan uap mengepul di atasnya.

"Ya, Shizune-san. Pekerjaan ku lebih cepat dari biasanya." Sakura menjawab disertai anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah. Jaa-ne, Sakura. Hari ini aku lembur." Shizune berjalan sambil membuka pintu di samping ruangan Sakura.

"Jaa~ Shizune-san." Sakura mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga ke lift ketika ia berfirasat hujan akan mengiring kepulangannya kali ini.

.

* * *

Benar saja, saat ia menutup pintu rumah langit mulai menghujam daratan dengan jutaan butir likuid bening, disertai petir yang berkilat menyambar. Namun Sakura bersikap tidak peduli, dan menekan saklar lampu hingga ruangan kehilangan gelapnya.

Meletakkan sepatu pantofel di rak ia lakukan sebelum menyandarkan dirinya nyaman di kursi sofa.

"Hari ku benar-benar melelahkan." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Benar saja, pekerjaannya sebagai dokter bedah di Rumah sakit memerlukan konsentrasi, tenaga dan ketelitian lebih dan tentu saja menguras energi. Dan sudah empat tahun Sakura menjalaninya. Meski terbilang cukup muda keahliannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Namun tentu saja sebagai manusia biasa dia juga pernah berbuat kesalahan.

Mengambil ponsel nya dari dalam tas, atensi nya tertuju pada layar, dalam hati ia berpikir. Menimbang untuk menghubungi seseorang atau tidak. Namun kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Barangkali ia mengganggu, pikirnya.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk menginterupsi kebimbangannya.

"Dari Naruto?"

Segera ia menekan tombol hijau, menempelkannya ke telinga.

"Moshi-moshi?"

" _Hinata? Kau kah itu?"_

"Aku Sakura, Naruto-baka!" jawab Sakura dengan sebal.

" _Ahaha… gomen Sakura-chan. Aku salah. Sampaikan pada Hinata aku tidak bisa pulang, kami akan melakukan penyergapan malam ini. Sasuke sepertinya juga, kami sangat sibuk dengan persiapan disini. Doakan saja supaya kali ini berhasil, Sakura-chan."_

"Um, yah."

" _Arigatou Sakura-chan, aku matikan teleponnya, kami sudah mulai rapat."_

"Jaa~"

Sambungan antara mereka terputus. Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, artinya kali ini ia harus tidur tanpa suami nya lagi.

Jemarinya mengetikkan nama Hinata di buku kontak virtual, lalu mengirimkannya pesan singkat sesuai apa yang di katakan Naruto tadi.

Tak lama setelah ia meletakkan ponsel ke meja, sebuah pesan balasan masuk dari Hinata, yang mengatakan terimakasih. Dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya setelah member balasan "Sama-sama".

Pikirannya kembali terpusat pada keadaan Sasuke, yang Naruto katakan begitu sibuk.

Memang, dalam sebulan ini Sasuke tidak bisa pulang ke rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Geng mafia pembunuh anggota detektif kepolisian belum tertangkap, dan dalam sebulan ini jajaran kepolisian detektif tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, bahkan Sasuke pun rela mendirikan tenda di atas atap gedung kepolisian agar memangkas waktu perjalanan.

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali mengunjungi Sasuke, barang membawakan bekal untuknya. Namun kesibukannya sebagai dokter bedah juga membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan saat ini pun masih ada pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan, yang rencananya ia kerjakan setelah sebentar melepas penat seperti ini dulu.

Tak sengaja ia melirik _display_ ponselnya, menampakkan seorang lelaki yang memakai pakaian formal dengan ekspresi datar. Tiba-tiba membuatnya tersenyum, mencoba tegar meski kerinduannya kini benar-benar membuatnya merasa rapuh, lumpuh.

"Sepertinya begitu mustahil untuknya bisa pulang malam ini," keluhnya, dengan menyibakkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang.

Ia melirik jam putih yang menempel di dinding atas televisi, ia sadari beberapa jam lagi hari berganti, dan tepat pada tanggal kelahirannya.

Memang ia kini tidak terlalu memusingkan ulang tahun dirinya sendiri, namun tanpa Sasuke di hadapannya, tanpa Sasuke dalam tangkapan kedua netranya ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan kosong tepat di kalbu nya.

Menggelengkan kepala cepat Sakura lakukan ketika ia memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin baginya terjadi, Sasuke akan pulang. Ia bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke ruang kantor kecil tempat ia biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum selesai dari Rumah sakit.

.

* * *

Dengan pelan ia menutup dokumen pekerjaannya yang terakhir. Ia merasa benar-benar lelah sekarang, pun kantuk yang semakin menyergapnya, membuat Sakura mantap meninggalkan kantor kecilnya, naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamar mereka.

 _Sudah jam berapa ini?_

Ia berjalan sedikit terhunyung, dengan pandangan menyipit dan kepala terantuk-antuk. Untung saja ia kini sudah berada di depan pintu kamar, segera membukanya, merebahkan diri sembarang di ranjang.

.

* * *

Dengan setengah sadar Sakura bangun dari tidurnya dengan kelopak mata masih menutup, ketika cahaya matahari menyusup melalui celah tirai, mengenai separuh wajahnya. Namun kini yang ia rasakan adalah sesak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalannya pernapasan.

 _Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa aku sulit bernapas? Apa jangan-jangan bangunan ini runtuh karena badai malam tadi? Apa terjadi kebakaran?_

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati penuh kecemasan, sampai ia baru menyadari _nasal_ nya mencium satu aroma yang tak asing di hidupnya. Aroma maskulin tubuh seorang lelaki yang dicintainya, begitu kuat.

Dengan berat ia membuka kelopak mata, sedikit demi sedikit hingga netra nya mendapati lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya, dengan posisi tubuh yang hampir berdempetan dengan sang lelaki.

Yang membuat perasaannya mengabstrak, tak bisa lagi digambarkan.

Dengan pelan ia menjauhkan diri, mencoba membuat spasi antara mereka. Namun terhenti karena lengan sang lelaki semakin mengerat pada tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun… sesak…"

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu." tepisnya, dengan menyamankan kepala ke bantal.

"Kau sudah bangun. Kapan kau pulang? Apa operasi kalian berhasil? Apa penjahat itu sudah tertangkap?"

Pertanyaan beruntun wanitanya membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka kelopak mata, memperlihatkan netra kelamnya.

"Diamlah." Sasuke mencoba menginterupsi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Sakura, menghindari pertanyaan yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Tapi kau belum menjawabnya," Sakura mencebikkan bibir. Namun yang ia lakukan sukses membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya sayang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Penjahat itu berhasil di tangkap. Operasi kami selesai. Dan akhirnya kami bisa pulang."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju, namun ekspresinya cepat berubah ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau kena serangan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak terluka. Atau yah, begitulah."

Cepat Sakura bangkit dari pembaringannya, menyibakkan selimut dengan kasar.

"Di bagian mana kau terluka? Mengapa barusaja kau katakan? Sini aku periksa."

Sakura benar-benar hendak bangkit, namun pergelangan tangan kiri nya yang digenggam Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

"Tidak perlu," ucapnya dengan menepuk spasi yang kosong di sampingnya, ditambah tatapan berbaringlah-kembali-disampingku.

Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang, dan pelan ia merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke. Masih diam, dengan menutup kelopak mata.

"Sebelumnya… Tanjoubi Omedeto, Hime."

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Sakura membuka mata, entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup dan bergemuruh senang, sekaligus sedih di hatinya.

"Um… Sasuke-kun, kau masih mengingat ulang tahunku. Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengannya setelah Sasuke mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun Sakura berbalik memunggunginya. Ia semakin curiga ketika melihat getar kecil dari bahu kirinya.

"Sakura."

Sasuke menarik paksa tubuh Sakura hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Membuatnya terkejut karena melihat lelehan air dari kedua sudut netra.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ah, gomen. Saking senangnya aku jadi mengeluarkan air mata," Sakura tertawa kecil, mencoba menyamarkan tangis.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura," Jemari Sasuke mulai menyeka airmata Sakura pelan.

"Dan maaf. Satu bulan ini aku tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Itu tuntutan pekerjaan, aku bisa mengerti."

Namun tanpa diduga airmata Sakura semakin deras, dengan isakan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku… hiks… aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Ah, aku jadi cengeng begini."

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil. Kini Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke kembali katakan, dan gerakan pelan tangannya yang merengkuh kepala Sakura agar semakin mendekatinya, mendekapnya dengan hening.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Menangislah, sampai kau merasa ringan."

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang ia berikan. Segala sakit dan pedih yang ia rasakan karena kerinduan mulai berangsur hilang.

Cukup lama Sakura dalam posisinya seperti itu, hingga ia menjauhkan diri pelan.

Masih dengan pandangan masih kabur ia melirik jam dinding.

"Sasuke-kun! Sudah jam delapan! Cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat."

Meski dengan perasaan malas akhirnya Sasuke bangun, disusul Sakura yang kemudian menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Omong-omong Sasuke-kun, kau masuk tadi lewat mana? Bukankah pintu depan terkunci?"

"Aku lewat jendela. Kau lupa mengunci jendela kamar." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil handuk dari lemari.

"Astaga… kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kau terluka?"

"Ya. Disini."

Tunjuknya tepat pada dada kirinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tertembak? Apa kau tertusuk?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun kini wajahnya mulai memerah, membuat Sakura mengernyit.

"Aku merasa sakit, disini. Mungkin saja karena sudah lama tidak melihatmu."

Ucapnya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, membuat Sakura terbahak.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal, Sasuke-kun? Kau belajar dari siapa, hah? Katakan padaku…" godanya dengan terus berjalan mengiringinya.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu, wajah Sakura pun sama sepertinya.

Ah, mungkin ulangtahunnya Sakura hari ini begitu istimewa dibandingkan hari lainnnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Tepat jam 21.00 ini selesai \ :v / sebelumnya aku mau ucapin TANJOUBI OMEDETO MAMAH (AWET) MUDA UCHIHA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA *Tebar confetti #TebarBungaSakura

Aih aku seneng banget akhirnya aku bisa berkontribusi di ultahnya Sakura dengan fic yang romance en fluffy nya gagal ini hiks :"v beneran dah aku sudah lama gak nulis Romance, krn udah nyaman di suspense, jadi maaf banget terlalu singkat dan datar :") ampuni sayah wahai SSLovers :""")

Oh iya pasti banyak pertanyaan dari readers, awal Sasuke ketemu sakura kapan? Gmna mereka menikah? Kenapa fic x pendek? Atau yah sejenisnya itu… jangan tanya aku krn aku juga ga tau :""") tiba-tiba saja ide ini mengalir, dan jadilah fic ini :"") soal klo ada yang minta sekuel… sepertinya mustahil karena aku mau nerusin Redemption dulu hiks :")

Udah deh ya, nih jeng Haura fic x :'v silakan kalo mau Review sukur, klo enggak juga gavava :")

Aih aku kebanyakan bacot kayaknya, kasi review kalo berkenan, kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan :'3 sampai jumpa di fic ku berikutnyaaa :""3

p.s: suffiks x gk ku italic krn susah ini d hp publish x :"v


End file.
